halofandomcom-20200222-history
Rat Race
Rat Race is a multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved and in Halo Custom Edition. Summary It is a sort of circular map, with a multitude of Teleporters, tunnels and passages. The most notable feature of the map is the central section of elevated tunnels. There are two entrances to this complex, one by a teleporter and one by an inclined ramp. The strategic value lies in the two exit points which allow a player to drop unexpectedly from the ceiling through a wide hole into the enemy section of the base. Since this is strictly a one-way vector of attack and jumping down this hole usually entails grabbing an Active camouflage or Overshield power-up, defenders are forced to keep an eye to the ceiling. Although the Bungie.net description claims that it is a UNSC attempt to mine into the surface of a section of Halo Installation 04,http://www.bungie.net/MultiplayerPages&page=6 the fact that they had only 2 or 3 days to set it up makes it difficult to confirm with known facts. Likewise, it is not known where they would have found the equipment necessary, or the time to do this. Strategies Capture the Flag *First, if located on the "base" (there are no buildings in Rat Race, only the flags) that has the Flamethrower (PC Only), get it. It is arguably the most effective weapon in the entire map. *If you're at the enemy base, do not act miserly and only chuck one grenade, they will spawn there, and your grenades will either weaken them to the extent that you can finish 'em off with any weapon or if playing on 50% or no shields, kill them. *If you have frags, drain those up before employing the plasma counterparts, they are much more destructive unless you manage to "stick" an opponent. *Before charging to the enemy flag, keep an eye at the ceiling. There should be either an Overshield or an Active camouflage, both of which are priceless assets. *Go through the tunnel towards the enemy base, and you should be provided with an ideal spot to jump down to retrieve the flag as your opponents will not see you unless you jump down. *The two Covenant energy shields can be used for Camping. Use this to your team's advantage by hiding there as your team's flag carrier escapes, and blasting pursuers. *This can be turned against you however, by using the "Halo 1 Noob Combo," an overcharged Plasma Pistol shot to disable the shields then an Assault Rifle burst to kill the Camper. This method only works in "No Shields" games, however substituting the Plasma Pistol for the Plasma Rifle is a good way around this problem if shields are active. King of the Hill (Team) *You can spam grenades to either hold off your enemies or confuse them. *If it is in an open area, the hill will become extended. Therefore, you should be wary of hiding locations that a crouching and silent opponent might be able to use and evade detection (giving the other team time). *At close range, an expert player wielding a shotgun is arguably the most perilous one. If given the chance, always take it. If possible, get a plasma rifle to take down his shields with a single shot from the shotgun. *To counter a player with a shotgun, you can either spam grenades, snipe him (you might require a reasonably distant range and skill) or use the fire-melee tactic from the Assault Rifle. Trivia *The structure of the level resembles a parking lot's up and down ramps, careening off expressways. *Other than Longest, it is the only map in Halo: CE that lacks the sniper rifle (Though the sniper would not be useful on this map). *You can knock down either the Active camouflage or Overshield by shooting them. *This map is remade as Rat Trap for Halo: Reach's Team Classic playlist. *If you destroy the shields with an overcharged Plasma pistol shot they will give out Sangheili blood. Gallery ratrace_1.jpg|The Shield area of the map ratrace_4.jpg|A part of the map 277834-scrn_053 - Copy.jpg|A CTF game on the map Ratrace12.jpg Ratrace11.jpg Ratrace10.jpg Ratrace9.jpg Ratrace8.jpg Ratrace7.jpg Ratrace6.jpg Ratrace5.jpg Ratrace4.jpg Ratrace3.jpg Ratrace2.jpg Ratrace1.jpg Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 1 Rat Race Sources fr:Rat Race es:Rat Race (level) it:Rat Race Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Multiplayer Maps